With the advancement in information technology, various forms of information can be recorded, stored and transferred in digital format as digital data. For example, audio, video and textual information such as songs, speeches, movies, literature and the like can be recorded and stored as digital data content on portable data storage media such as compact disc (CD), digital video disc (DVD) and memory cards. Among the various types of memory cards currently available on the market, secure digital (SD) cards are a type of memory cards that are widely used in portable devices such as digital cameras, digital camcorders, handheld computers, media players, mobile phones, personal entertainment devices, etc.
Users also desire to easily browse, review, or download digital data at a retail store to their portable data storage devices. The retail store may sell multiple forms digital data to the users such as audio (e.g., music), video (e.g., movies), pictures (e.g., photographs), and textual data (e.g., books or other types of compositions). However, existing technologies do not provide data security for data stored on portable data storage devices such that the users may easily share the downloaded data on their portable data storage devices to others, thereby infringing protection of copyright and other intellectual property rights associated with the downloaded digital data.